


Clawing Desire

by Night_Minx



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Original Statement (The Magnus Archives), Statement Fic (The Magnus Archives)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Minx/pseuds/Night_Minx
Summary: Please feel free to leave any constructive feedback!
Kudos: 1





	Clawing Desire

[Statement of Ashley Grey, regarding the hole in her wall]

Alright so, I know I’m not crazy alright? I know that's what a crazy person would say, but I promise I know what I saw. I live in a fairly run-down apartment in the city, it was cheap so I overlooked some repairs that maybe I shouldn’t have, but it’s my place so you make do! The odd mold coloring on the walls is easily hidden by a poster or two, the damp smell is masked easily by a few vanilla candles lit in the sitting room, and the baked bread in the oven adds some much-needed warmth into the room, its barley insulated walls and lack of a radiator can get cold, but it’s home you know? But that hole...that's something else..

I noticed it a few weeks ago, a small barely penny-sized hole between the skirting board and the wall in our hallway leading into the main entrance. I noticed as I came home from work a few weeks ago. There’s something about it, it almost feels like it’s calling? Like it wants to be seen, to be noticed? A tiny speck of a hole, and given the state of the rest of the apartment I didn’t think anything of it, there are plenty other holes in the walls from prior tenants with little control over their anger, all covered in wall filler and a new lick of paint, but this hole… I don’t know what could have made it even, it is far too far away from the wall to have been made by the door swinging open. 

I put it behind me and continued on my normal life, leaving early every day to get to my desk job, returning home with a takeout, another unfortunate side effect of living in an apartment with no apparent cooking method, and kicked off my shoes as I walked down the hall. But I felt compelled to look at the hole, like a wire hook had caught my jaw and tilted my head, ever so subtly, to look on it. It had gotten bigger, now about the size of a golf ball, the hole had widened, and in it leaked sickening darkness, an inky black night looking back at me from the hole, and I could actually feel it looking back. I blinked rapidly, hoping that it was just my eyes playing tricks on me, the void in the wall unwavering in its hungry glaring. I just walked out of the hall, begging my mind to forget it, but the image of the hole in the wall was burned into my eyes, a clawing crawling image that had rooted itself firmly into my subconscious and conscious mind. Before I knew it, I was back in the hall, staring at the hole, watching as it widened, eating away at the fabric of the wall around it, erasing the structure as if it was always a part of the hole. When it was done, it was roughly the size of an apple or a very ripe orange. And it called to me. Beckoning me, begging and pleading with me that there was something for me in that hole. That the hole was made for me and no one else. It had been waiting for me, following me, staring. Always staring. 

I’m afraid of that hole and what it contains, and I know that if I go back home it’ll be waiting for me. Ready to swallow me whole. I am scared of it. And it can sense it. But that drive, that clawing beckoning forth that it has, I don’t know what else I can do except for seeing what it has for me, why it has been waiting so patiently. Maybe once I check it I’ll know why it wants me so badly. 

[Statement Ends]


End file.
